A hermetic sealing lid member formed with a Ni plated layer is known in general. Such a hermetic sealing lid member is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-101192, for example.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-101192 discloses a lid member used for an acceleration sensor device (electronic component housing package) in which a sensor chip is housed, in which a Ni plated layer is formed in a kovar member. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-101192, Ni plating processing is performed by an electroplating method or the like after the kovar member is formed in a predetermined shape by pressing such that the lid member in which the Ni plated layer is formed in the kovar member is formed. Although not clearly described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-101192, as the Ni plating processing for the kovar member, a common barrel Ni plating processing in which a barrel is rotated, for example, in a state where a plurality of kovar members formed in the predetermined shape in advance is put in the barrel such that the Ni plated layer is formed on the entire surface of each of the plurality of kovar members is conceivably performed.